Just One More Chance
by The Sea Sparrow
Summary: Now that Beckett is dead, the Pirate Lords have gathered to discuss what they should do about the armada. Elizabeth comes with news of a death of a fellow Pirate Lord, and someone's back to reclaim his place as ruler of the sea. Darkness takes over... JE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

This is my story, so I know what everyone is thinking. Post AWE; pretended Will & Lizzie hadn't been married yet, and Elizabeth sailed with Jack for a while, until she got very angry with him the day before Will could step on land. Then something happened between Will and Lizzie, and blah blah blah. Sparrabeth. R&R!!!

Rated T for violence, language, and sexual scenes (but nothing too strong)

------------------------------------------------

"Just one more chance?"

This question replayed in Jack's mind over and over. Was it the way he said it? Or the numerous times he had asked her that question before? Elizabeth always gave him another shot every time he asked her. But the last words between them, were nothing but rejection.

"No Jack. I gave you so many chances. And every time you let me down. You had my trust, and then you didn't. Over and over. I can't stand it anymore Jack! I'm leaving so I can see Will on land. No more chances, Jack. No more."

Jack remembered her sculpted face; her dirty blonde hair flowing in the sea breeze; the touch of her lips against his. Nothing but memories. He would never see her again. For all he knew, she was already married to Will, even though she left two months ago. But to Jack, it seemed like ages.

Every time he'd look at her, he'd see his reflection. They were so alike.

_ 'Why couldn't she see that?'_ A voice sounded in Jack's head.

"Because she was nothing but a wench. A landlubber. She was blind to all that was around her. Oblivious to..." Jack's voice faded.

_'How much you loved her?'_

Jack looked at his empty bottle of rum. A memory of him and Elizabeth, drinking rum by a fire, alone but with each other, flashed in his mind. He grabbed the bottle and angrily threw it against his cabin wall. The glass shattered into a million pieces.

_'A heart of glass. When it came to her, you had nothing but a heart of glass.'_

"Shut up!" he shouted with venom. A knock at the door forced Jack to quiet down.

"Capt'n?" It was Gibbs. "We're here. They're ready for you."

------------------------------------

"Even with Beckett dead, and the East India Trading Company breaking apart, doesn't yet mean we are safe to sail the seas," Villanueva, the Spaniard, retorted to Barbossa.

"Beckett's fleet is still a float, searching for any pirates that may dare sail into their path. I say we wait," Ammand the Corsair agreed.

"Wait for what? For them to come find us?" Barbossa questioned.

"Ship Wreck Cove is a fortress!" Mistress Ching chimed in. "We have enough provisions to keep us until they give up."

"Do ya think they're goin to give up?!" Barbossa answered angrily.

Jack sat in his seat at the Table of the Brethren Court in silence. He needn't to take part in these discussions. All that was asked of him was to attend.

"They're many of them! If we just leave 'em be, they'll recruit new men, rebuild new ports, and search for us. And soon, they'll destroy the only free pirate port left in these waters!" The room fell silent at Barbossa's words.

"Tortuga is too heavily populated with pirates. Any army wouldn't dare to capture it!" Chevalle, the Frenchman, muttered.

"They will now! You say we hide, correct? The pirates in Tortuga will hide, and the port will empty. Then the East India Trading Company will snatch it in their greedy fingers. Don't cha see Ladies and Gents? We must fight them now, before they take anything that's left of ours!" A grumble of agreement spread across the room. Many shook heads in agreement, but some shook their heads no.

"I am with Barbossa," Gentleman Jocard boomed in. "We fight!"

"Who made you Pirate King?" Chevalle hissed. Jocard's eyes sharpened and stared at Chevalle.

"I was only agreeing with Master Barbossa," he explained. "Besides, I would make a better Pirate King that you would've, you prissy snake." Chevalle stood up, his hand on his sword.

"You are unworthy to be Pirate King! Maybe you should go back into the slave trade along with _you're _kind!!" Jocard blew a fuse. He and Chevalle stood on top of the table, and started battling to the death.

"Order! Order!" Barbossa shouted.

"Damn order!" Villanueva cursed. He turned around and shot one of Chevalle's men.

The great Pirate Hall soon rose up in chaos. No one could stop each other because Sri Sumbhajee, the man who usually kept the peace, had not attended this meeting of the Pirate Brethren.

Jack did not notice the uproar, for he was nervously watching the door. He knew Elizabeth was a Pirate Lord, as well as the Pirate King, and she would surely never betray her fellow Pirate Lords for not attending her second meeting. Then again...

Jack's fear became realized as she busted through the door. But Elizabeth staggered in, her face covered in blood. Jack's heart raced at the sight of her injured, and the Great Pirate Hall became dead silent.

Before he realized it, Jack ran to her side and caught her just when she fell.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked quietly. A small grin came upon her face. She caressed Jack's face gently.

"Jack..." she whispered.

'Why is she smiling at me, and touching my face? Isn't she still mad at me?' Jack thought.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he questioned. Her grin faded, and her eyes became wide.

"He's dead!" she whispered with intensity and fear, clutching Jack's arm.

"Who, luv? Who?" Jack asked again.

"Sri Sumbhajee..." she whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

Jack, still holding the sleeping Elizabeth in his arms, looked at the all the pirates in the Hall. Their faces froze in shock and disbelief. No one could speak.

---------------------------------

Comments? Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Jack carefully laid the unconscious Elizabeth on the large Table. Jack saw a large cut on Elizabeth's forehead.

"Get some bandages! Quick!" Jack shouted. He wiped away the blood from her face. Small cuts appeared all over her face and down her neck. Ragetti handed him a roll of bandage. Jack gently wrapped it around and over her head to make it look like a bandana.

Jack caressed her cheek, admiring her up close before she left again. Barbossa chuckled.

"Is she alright, Jack?" Barbossa smirked, a wicked grin across his aging face. Jack quickly stood up, staggering in the process, and glanced around the room.

"How could this happen?" Chevalle questioned.

"Sri is a powerful man. Only something as powerful could murder him," Mistress Ching stated.

"What, or who, do we know of that is the most powerful thing of the Sea, other than Calypso?" Jocard questioned the entire room, looking around. Barbossa sighed.

"Well, there's still the EITC armada, lurking around our doorstep," he pointed out. A mumble sounded in the Hall.

Jack wasn't paying attention, for he was looking at the path of Elizabeth's cuts. He took off her armor, and carefully pulled her shirt down right above her left breast. The deepest cut was sliced right near her heart. Jack's eyes widened.

"The Flying Dutchman…" he said out loud. He looked at his fellow Pirate Lords. His eyes filled with anger. "Captain Turner…" he said again. Whispers filled the Pirate Hall.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Chevalle asked.

"Just because you're French, and all of you are eunuchs, doesn't mean you can go soft on Will Turner," Jack spat. He looked back down to Elizabeth.

"Weren't Captain Turner and Miss Swann past lovers?" Ammand asked. Jack, keeping his gaze on Elizabeth, cocked an eyebrow.

'Past lovers?' Jack thought.

"Aye, they were. But something dark has fallen over him. Maybe he felt as if Sri was a threat, killed him, Miss Swann tried to stop him, and he tried to kill her as well," Villanueva explained.

"And that's why she has a deep cut near her heart? He tried to kill her instantly?" Jack asked suddenly, pointing down at it.

"Maybe. And I'm guessing she left him after he tried to kill her. If she didn't, then she's gone mad," stated Villanueva.

Mistress Ching watched Jack look at Elizabeth. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Miss Elizabeth may be a threat to Captain Turner now," she started. Jack caressed her cheek again. "She needs to be well protected. Jack Sparrow-" Jack looked up at Mistress Ching. "-will you be willing to burden this task?" Jack looked around the Hall, and back to Elizabeth.

'I can't let her get hurt.' Jack thought to himself. He nodded.

"Aye, I will," he agreed. Barbossa grinned wickedly once again.

"I suggest he keep a very close watch on her. She is the Pirate King, and is the most important out of all of us, is she not?" Barbossa asked. A murmur of agreement echoed through the Hall. "That's why I call a vote. Any man or lady in favor of keeping Elizabeth Swann in Jack Sparrow's cabin at all times?" Jack shot a terrified, yet relieved shot at Barbossa.

"Now, wait just a minute mate. I-" Jack started, but Mistress Ching interrupted him.

"I agree," she said. Jack was about to object but then, "We agree also, Ammand and I," Villanueva stated.

"Ya have my vote," Barbossa grinned and winked at Jack.

'So that's his game! He knew what happened with me and Lizzie….' Jack thought.

"We both agree, Chevalle and I," Jocard said, and Chevalle nodded.

"Then it's agreed," Mistress Ching settled the accord. "Captain Swann must stay with Captain Sparrow in his cabin at all times until further notice."

Jack sighed, and picked up Elizabeth. A laughed sounded from behind him.

Teague Sparrow came staggering by his son, laughing.

"Good luck with that, Jackie," he slurred, and he walked off towards the back of the room.

"This meeting of the Brethren Court is here by over," Mistress Ching announced.

Jack slid out the door, down very confusing corridors to the Black Pearl. Luckily, Barbossa had his own ship now, and hadn't been after the Pearl…yet.

Jack brought Elizabeth into his cabin and laid her on his bed. He sat at his desk, opened a bottle of rum, and waited for Elizabeth to wake up.  



	3. Chapter 3

The rain beat down on Elizabeth's head. She was crying, and her sobs were loud and painful. A gentle hand pulled her up off the ground, and held her in his arms. Jack.

"Oh Jack……I'm so sorry…." She whispered. Jack smiled, and planted a kiss upon her forehead. She lifted her head up so that his lips touched hers.

They kissed passionately, their wet bodies pressed against each other. Jack slowly pulled away. A sharp pain ripped through Elizabeth's body.

Jack's face became malevolent and his eyes filled with hatred. He pushed her back, a dagger lodged in her stomach. She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Just returning the favor," He whispered with intensity.

He ran off into the night, leaving Elizabeth to slowly die alone, the harsh rain mixing with her hot tears.

(------------------------)

"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted as she shot up in bed, gasping for air. She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Glad you're awake, luv." Elizabeth looked over to the corner of the room. There, with his tricorn placed on his face, his feet resting in a chair, sat Jack. He put his hat on his desk, and grabbed a half empty bottle of rum. He offered it to her.

"No thank you," she answered quietly. He took a long gulp, and set the bottle on his desk. He came over to the bed, and sat on the edge. They stared at each other for quite a while.

Elizabeth read his eyes. There was anger, to be sure, but only a little. Smugness, of course. And something else…was that longing?

Jack read her eyes. A bit of fear, from probably waking up from a nightmare and the death she witnessed. But mostly remorse. This puzzled Jack.

'Was she not the one who left with Will to stay away from me? Why would she feel regret?' Jack pondered. He decided to break the silence.

"You're awfully quiet," Jack remarked.

"As are you," she replied. 

"How have you and William been?" Jack asked.

"Will is dead to me now, after he attacked me. I can't go back to him. I feel useless, unwanted, nothing…." she trailed off. Jack looked around the room, trying to figure out what to say. He had something, but then lost it as he gazed into her light brown eyes.

"But I did miss you, Jack," she scooted towards him. He slightly moved away. She slid to the edge of the bed, right next to him.  
Her sweet fragrance filled his nostrils. She sat so teasingly close. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I left Jack…and in the manner of which I left."

He slowly got up, and stared down at her. She looked up at him in question.

"As much as I thank you for that contrition, I have to ask, why? Why are you sorry? I didn't think it meant so much to you."

"It doesn't," she answered, the tone in her voice changing.

'Finally!' Jack thought. He looked smug. Amused. He walked up to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up tight against him.

"You feel warm," Jack commented, sliding his hand down lower and lower on her back.

"And I can feel you reaching for my backside," she stated with anger. The fire in her eyes returned, exactly like Jack wanted.

"Well, you're in my cabin, so let's make the best of it, Lizzie," he started to push her back, and he fell on top of her, pinning her against the bed. 

"Jack," she warned. The fire got bigger. He flashed his golden and silver teeth.

"Come now, Lizzie. Off with the knickers." She tried to get up, but he pushed down harder on her.

"Jack, get off!" her voice started to rise in volume. She frowned, and knocked him on his back and now pinned him down on the bed. Jack smiled again. Her heart leaped.

"Ah, I knew you couldn't resist, luv." He gently kissed her neck, eventually making up towards her cheek bone. Her heart melted.  
His lips made it up to hers. She teased him by not exactly kissing him, but brushed her lips against his.

_'Give in Elizabeth…you know you both want it…'_ A voice said in Elizabeth's head. She closed her lips, slightly kissing him. She knew if she kissed him too deeply, it would turn Jack on, and he would try to take advantage of her. But strangely, she didn't really care.

Their kiss intensified, but they stopped at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Jack? I need to talk with ye," Barbossa said through the door. Elizabeth sat up on Jack's bed, and Jack stood up, straitened his shirt, and staggered to the door.

Barbossa walked in, and flashed a smile at Elizabeth.

"Good to see ya awake, Captain Swann. We were beginning to worry."

"We?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Brethren Court. You came inside the Pirate Hall injured, and Jack was kind enough to let ya stay in his cabin. Good thing yer under his watchful eye, aye?" Elizabeth glanced at Jack.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean by 'under his watchful eye'?" she questioned. Barbossa chuckled.

"The Brethren Court has voted, and you are to stay in Jack's cabin at all times, regardless the reason, until further notice. And Jack must stay in 'ere with ya," he explained.

"That was never part of the vote, mate. She was to stay here at all times, not me," Jack argued.

"Ah, but ya see Jack, you're the one who's to insure her safety, so ya have to stay in here with her most of the time."

"To make sure that safety is insured?" Jack asked.

"Aye."

"Well, which is it? All the time, or most of the time?" Jack asked. Barbossa paused.

"Most of the time. You'll have to watch your headin and crew, no doubt. But the rest of the time, you'll be spendin with Miss Swann."

"Well, that's much better. Exactly how much time do I have free to-?"

"Don't I have a say in this?!" Elizabeth interrupted. "I'm the Pirate King, and I will not practically live in Jack's cabin!"

"What's wrong with me cabin?" Jack questioned, pretending to be offended.

"If the Pirate Lords take a vote and the Pirate King is absent, or in your case unconscious, then that decision is made and can not be overruled by the Pirate King," Barbossa explained. He chuckled again. "So sorry, Miss."

"Is it alright with you?" Jack asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth was surprised Jack would freely dishonor the Code, but mostly let her go if she wanted. She smiled small and nodded.

Now it was Jack's turn to be surprised.

'Why would she willingly stay here with me?' Jack thought.

"Now that that's settled, what was I gonna tell ya Jack?" Barbossa's fakery was obvious, and Jack eyed him suspiciously as a look of triumph spread across his face.

"Oh, the Brethren Court has ordered for me to be co-captain of the Black Pearl, to make sure things run smoothly as you watch over Lady Swann." Jack's eyes filled with anger and fear.

"But-" Jack started.

"No buts Jack. The Brethren's orders." Jack sighed.

"Fine," was all Jack muttered. Barbossa smirked, and nodded towards Elizabeth.

"Get well, Captain Swann. I must be off. Let me know if this drunken fool starts to do anything…" Barbossa paused to think. "…Jack like." He laughed as he closed the door behind him.

"I think I might need that rum now," Elizabeth muttered. Jack handed her the bottle, and she took a gulp, letting the alcohol burn down her throat. She handed the bottle back to Jack, and he took a swig and placed it on his desk. 

"What do you want to do now?" Jack asked. "It's getting late, and I think you should get some rest. I'll just sleep on the floor," Jack slurred as he grabbed a pillow from his bed and started to lie down on the floor.

A wicked grin stole across Elizabeth's face, and she loosened her shirt.

"Captain Sparrow?" she cooed. Jack immediately sat up.

"What?" he asked. She patted the spot on the bed beside her. He sat down, his heart rate getting faster, but he watched her cautiously.

"I don't think we were finished." She grabbed his shirt, and pulled him so that his lips met hers once more. She kissed deeper, and Jack finally laid down, slightly on top of her.

She slipped her hand into his shirt, rubbing his chest, and started kissing deeper still. Jack soon gave in, and his tongue made its way inside her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, and started to untie the lace on the back of her shirt. She entwined her legs with his, and they made their way to the center of the bed, where Elizabeth started to take off his shirt.  
Her tongue flicked his, and he grabbed her tightly, kissing her passionately. Elizabeth suddenly lifted her head.

"Oww Jack!" she exclaimed, putting her hand at her mouth.

"What's wrong? It was just getting fun," he mumbled.

"You bit my lip," she said, with a grin on her face. She rolled him over, and was now laying down on him. "This time, when you bite my lip, don't bite too hard." He grinned, and pulled her close.

"When you fell the urge to kiss me the way you just did," Jack started, "don't hesitate." They kissed again, slowly satisfying each other's lust.

The moonlight shinned brightly through the window, watching the two make love.  



	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the mishap of my research paper taking the place of Chapter 4! I have no idea how it happened! Anyways, here's just regular chapter before a surprise in Chapter 5! Enjoy

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to find herself naked under the bed sheets with Jack. She blushed as the memories of the night before flashed in her head. She started to get up when a hand clasped her arm, preventing her from doing so.

"Where do ya think you're going, luv?" Jack pulled her back under the sheets, right up against him.

She gazed into his chocolate eyes. As he kissed her neck, all the lust from the night before started building up inside her again. She nibbled his ear, and whispered his name. He started kissing lower, and Elizabeth sighed. She knew what this would lead to.

She wanted it all over again, but made him stop. She pulled his chin up, and looked into his eyes once more.

"Not now Jack," she whispered. He pouted, but Elizabeth shook her head, and he started to sit up. "But that doesn't mean I can't have a kiss."

He pulled her up and kissed her passionately. She pulled away from the fiery kiss, and threw his breeches at him.

"Get dressed."   
--------------

"Go get me some breakfast," she ordered, pointing at the door once they were dressed.

"Of course, my Queen," he answered as he bowed. Jack blew her a sloppy kiss goodbye, and she laughed.

"And make it quick!" she shouted after him, still giggling.

"Alright!" Jack shouted back, and she laughed again.

Jack made his way to the dinning area, where half the crew were eating while the other half were on deck. He grabbed a plate, and placed some eggs, bacon, and bread onto it. He grabbed a glass of goat milk, and an apple for himself.

When he turned around, he caught the crew staring at him with amused faces. Barbossa stood in the corner of the room, grinning to full extent.

"Have a nice night, Jack?" he asked.

"Aye, I did," he replied innocently, not realizing what the question implied until the whole room was filled with laughter. He shook his head, and made his way towards the door.

"You two love birds have a nice day, now!" a crew member shouted.

"Oh, and Jack," Barbossa called after him. Jack stopped, but didn't turn around. "Lock your door at night, will ya?" The room up roared with laughter once again. Jack left as some crew members whistled after him, and laughed once more.

He handed Elizabeth her plate and cup, and sat at his desk with his apple. She started eating, but stopped as she watched Jack just stare at the apple, twisting it around in his fingers.

"Are you alright, Jack?" she asked with a mouthful. He took his gaze off the apple, and stared at her.

"They know…" he muttered.

"They who? Know what?" she questioned.

"The entire crew knows about our little…thing last night, all thanks to bloody Barbossa." She dropped her wooden plate on the floor.

"Oh…" was all she said. She sat there, at the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the floor. She heard Jack take a bite of the apple, and then his footsteps slowly coming towards her. She saw him pick up her plate and set in next to the cup of milk.

She soon felt his warm lips press her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." She looked up at him, and saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Jack," she replied as she stood up. She placed her hand on his cheek. "So don't be."

She gently kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, and he kissed her deeply until they heard a strange screeching that almost sounded like laughing.

They looked over at the door, and then to the floor. Jack grimaced.

Jack the Monkey was pointing at them and 'laughing'. Jack staggered towards him.

"How did you get in here? Shoo!" He waved his hands at the monkey. Jack the Monkey sprinted out of the cabin. Jack shut the door once more and locked it.

"There. No more interruptions," Jack commented. He sat down at his desk, took another bite from his apple, and invited Elizabeth to sit in his lap. 


	5. Chapter 5

Since you mates are being so kind in your reviews, I decided to give ya another chapter today! But beware, there's a surprise waiting for ya in this chapter, and ya have to wait a few days for the next chapter! Aye, I'm feeling evil today...hehehe...enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Days turned into weeks, and Elizabeth was becoming bored just sitting in Jack's cabin. She tried to coax him more than once to make love to her, but because of all the teasing from the crew and Barbossa, he hasn't been in the mood.

"Jack…please, let's do something," Elizabeth complained. She hung her head and shoulders over the side of the bed, and stared at him upside down.

"What do you suggest we do? You can't leave this cabin, and we can't make love because…well, just because," Jack explained. "So there's really nothing to do."

"We could have a drinking contest," Elizabeth suggested. That stole Jack's attention. He grinned, but then his grin faded as he saw the wicked smile on Elizabeth's face.

"Oh, no!" Jack stood up, and waved his finger. "We are not getting drunk. You know what that'll lead to!"

"Exactly." Elizabeth smiled again, and stood up. She staggered, dizziness overwhelming her, and she started to fall.

She felt strong arms catch her. Jack stared down at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're not drunk already, luv?"

"No." Elizabeth laughed. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her silliness, and he sat her back on the bed. She looked up and pouted, and he knew what she was asking for.

"No," Jack said. She stuck out her tongue at him. "You are so childish, Lizzie! What's gotten into you?"

"Three weeks in a pirate's cabin, when you can't leave, said pirate won't make love to you, and it smells like rum, makes you feel crazy. It's not my fault," she stood up, and mockingly waved her arms around like Jack. Jack chuckled again.

"Well, do ya need some air, perhaps?" Jack asked. Elizabeth smiled and nodded much more than she needed to.

"Yes. Very much so, Captain Sparrow."

"Well then," Jack hooked his arm around hers. "Let's go get some fresh air."  
-------------------------

"Trim that sail! Slack wind-ward, brace and sheet! Haul that pennant line!" Barbossa ordered. He looked out to sea from the helm. A smile brightened his face as he smoothed his hands along the wheel.

But then his smiled faded as he saw Jack come above deck…and with Elizabeth?

"Master Gibbs, take the helm," Barbossa said as he walked down the stairs onto the deck.

"Aye, sir."

"What are you doin Jack?" Barbossa asked when he came up to him and Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann said she needed some air. Besides, she was going loony in my cabin. She practically forced me to kiss her," Jack elucidated. Elizabeth playfully hit his arm.

"I did not, Jack!" she said while she laughed.

"She did so!" Jack retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes as they playfully argued.

"Alright ya two!" Jack and Elizabeth became silent, but Elizabeth had a hard time keeping a strait face. "The orders were for her to stay in yer cabin, no matter what the reasons! We must honor the Court!"

"Why do you care so much, Barbossa?" Elizabeth questioned. "I've healed, and am well rested."

"You just want to stay in control of the Pearl," Jack said bitterly. "If I am busied with caring for Elizabeth, you can steer the Pearl and have the crew at your command."

Crew members surrounded Elizabeth and Jack with pistols and cutlasses. Jack glanced up at Gibbs, and he shrugged apologetically. Barbossa chuckled.

"Aye, that was me plan." Barbossa grinned. "Send them to the brig!"

-------------------------

The sound of the organ filled ever crevasse and crack of the Flying Dutchman. Captain Will Turner stood next to the organ, watching the ruler of the seas play it forcefully.

"I still must do my duty. I was appointed with ferrying souls to the other side. Not even you can stop me," Will spoke over the organ.

The player kept slamming his tentacles against the keyboards.

"I am still in command here Jones!" Will shouted. The music stopped, and the player turned around.

Davy Jones held Will's heart in one tentacle, and started laughing.

"It looks as if I am in command of the commander. The Flying Dutchman is mine once again-ah! And there's nothing you can do about it, lad."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! It really inspires me to write more! So, we know Davy Jones is _back_. That's right, _back_. ( so I didn't pretend he didn't died) He did die, but now he's back. But how? And why? You'll find out in time...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Turn south, southeast-ah!" Davy Jones ordered to Bootstrap Bill.

"But Captain Turner said we are to go-" Bill started.

"Captain Turner is no longer in command, Mister Turner!" Davy shouted. "The Dutchman is in my control, and as are you!"

Bill looked over at Will, and he nodded sadly. Will turned to Davy.

"My question is, Jones," Will started, "is how you got to the Chest. My past fiancé kept it safe on land." Davy silently

grinned. Will came closer to him, and whispered with intensity, "How did you get it?"

"Did you not know, Captain Turner?" Davy asked. Will intensified his gaze.

"Know what, exactly?"

Davy chuckled. He started walking around on deck.

"Once you left for your ten years, Miss Swann went sailing with Jack Sparra. Then, they had fight the day before you got back,

so Miss Swann went back on land." Davy paused to look at Will. Will's eyes wandered around the deck while he pondered.

"Then," Davy continued, "she looked for the Chest…but sadly could not find it. She didn't tell you that?"

"No…" Will answered quietly.

"You didn't ask to look at the Chest?" Davy asked.

"No. I thought she had in a safe place, and-"

"But she didn't, did she? Otherwise, I wouldn't have it at this moment-ah," Davy chuckled again.

"Why did you want me to kill Sri Sumbhajee?" Will questioned.

"Just to shake things up inside the Pirate Hall. To make them anxious."

"And why did you want me to try to kill Elizabeth?"

"She knew too much about the heart, and I thought if you still loved her, that you would do something drastic. Then the Dutchman

wouldn't have a Captain, and-" Davy paused. He looked at Will, and Will stared straight back. "Did you just say 'tried to kill

her'?" he asked. Will continued to be silent. "You didn't kill her?!" Davy questioned with fury.

"Why does it matter to you? The Court probably thinks that it was me, and that I'm becoming malevolent. No one knows but us that

you are back, Jones," Will explained.

"So your woman does not know of me?" Davy questioned.

"No."

Davy nodded, and looked out to sea.

"What of Sparra?"

"What about him?" Will asked.

"He knows of your love for this woman." Davy's voice started to grow with anger.

"You think that he thinks someone else hurt her? You think he wouldn't believe that I hurt her?" Will asked.

"I would think so, Captain Turner! Exactly how did you try to kill her?" Davy inquired.

"I went for her heart," Will replied quietly.

"To kill her instantly?" Davy asked.

"Aye," Will whispered. Davy slapped him on his back.

"Well done lad!" Davy congratulated. Will stared at him with confusion. Davy chuckled at Will's expression. "Sparrow knows that

I tend to kill slowly, to make the victim suffer-ah. If he notices that someone tried to kill her instantly, then-"

"He thinks it was me…" Will finished. Davy laughed.

"Thank the gods that Sparra is so observant-ah!" Davy started to go lower on deck, but stopped as he heard Will whisper to

himself.

"That means he'll feel sorry for Elizabeth, and try to comfort her. Or worse…" Will moved for the wheel.

"Step down father!" Bill quickly moved out of the way. Will started spinning the wheel furiously. "We head east, north east!"

"And why, Captain Turner, would ya want to go that way-ah?" Davy asked.

"We head for the Black Pearl!"

Davy smiled. "To kill both Sparra and your woman."

"What? No!" Will refused. Davy laughed and pulled out Will's heart.

"I think the answer would be yes, Captain Turner." Davy pulled out a dagger.

"You kill me, the Dutchman will have no captain. You said so yourself."

"Calypso was kind enough when banished me from her sight to give me my heart back, which currently rests in the Chest. I kill

you, I become captain once again-ah."

"If I die, Jack and Elizabeth will come and rescue me from the Locker, just like we rescued Jack."

"If you die, you go to Calypso, just like I did," Davy corrected. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to continue playing a song from

which I was rudely interrupted." Davy looked at Bill. "Down then!"

Bill stared at Will. "Captain?"

Will nodded. "Down."

Davy went below deck and started playing the organ as the Dutchman sank into the depths of sea, making its way towards the Black Pearl.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth slept in the corner of the cell with Jack's arm around her. He looked around the cell, recalling memories of him in here so many years ago.

_"Stop blowing holes in my ship!"_

"It is your ship, why does he keep trying to steal it?" Jack heard a voice say. He took his arm off Elizabeth and stood up.

"Who goes there?" Jack asked out loud.

"Why it's me, Jackie! Don't you recognize me?" A replica of Jack asked him. A mini-Jack came out of his hair and stood on his shoulder.

"You really need a bath, mate!" Mini-Jack said. Jack groaned.

"Not again…" he mumbled.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Replica-Jack asked, pointing at Elizabeth. Jack looked down at her.

"Aye, she is."

"You're so lucky for her to love you, ya know," Mini-Jack stated. Jack frowned.

"She doesn't love me," he denied.

"Then why did she want you to make love to her?" Mini-Jack asked, leaning on Jack's chin.

"She just needed good company. Especially after what Will did to her."

Replica-Jack glanced at the floor and smiled.

"Ah! Peanut!" he said, grabbing the peanut and eating it.

"What makes you think Will did that to her?" Mini-Jack questioned.

"Who else could've done it? Besides, Elizabeth told me that he attacked her."

"Maybe someone else forced him to do it. His heart is vulnerable, ya know," Replica-Jack acknowledged.

"But who would have his heart? I thought Elizabeth kept the Chest safe." Jack looked at Replica-Jack shaking his head.

"She lost it!" he said.

"How?" Jack asked.

"She left it on land and went sailing with you, remember! Someone probably found it by the time she came back," Mini-Jack elucidated.

"But who?" Jack wondered.

"You know, I think he's back," Mini-Jack told Replica-Jack.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Davy Jones," Replica-Jack whispered. Jack's face became frozen, and he became dead silent.

"I think Calypso got tired of him, and banished him back to the seas. Then, he found Will's heart, and now controls him," said Mini-Jack.

"Probably thought Lizzie was a threat, he did, because she knew so much about the heart, and so he wanted Will to kill her!" Replica-Jack added in. "Probably thinks she's a weakness to Will, how he still loves her."

"Aye, that may be true," Mini-Jack agreed.

"So, what you two are tellin me, is that Davy Jones is back, and is controlling Will?" Jack questioned. The two Jacks nodded. "So would that mean he would be coming after the Pearl?" The two Jacks looked at each other.

"Never really thought of that," Replica-Jack answered.

"But what if she didn't love him back? Then would Jones leave the Pearl alone?" Mini-Jack asked.

"Maybe," Replica-Jack replied.

"Are you suggesting that I get Elizabeth to love me, to make her prove it when the Dutchman gets here, and Jones will leave us alone?" Jack asked. The two Jacks almost answered, but then Mini-Jack slipped into Jack's hair, and Replica-Jack waved goodbye and disappeared.

"I already do."

Jack spun around and stared down at the now awake Elizabeth.

"How long have you've been listening?" Jack questioned.

"Long enough. Who were you talking to?"

Jack paused, and then answered, "Myself."

"So Jones is controlling Will?"

"I suppose so."

Elizabeth stood up and came closer to Jack. "Then we have to warn Barbossa."

"Are you kidding? The old bat won't listen to us. We'll just have to wait for the Dutchman to arrive to help him," Jack explained.

"Then I can prove to Jones that I do love you," Elizabeth sweetly whispered into Jack's ear. Jack kissed her neck and started to pull her close. She kissed all around his face. Then she asked between kisses, "But do you love me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Make ready the guns!" Barbossa ordered as the Flying Dutchman emerged from the cold ocean depths.

"Turner hurt Elizabeth, so we's payin 'im back for it!" Ragetti shouted.

"Poor poppet," Pintel remarked. "We is goin to pay him back for it!!" They shouted, and soon followed the crews' shouts.

"Get ready lads! We're about to fight for what Turner did to Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs yelled. They shouted again.

"Belay that!" Barbossa shouted. The crew became quiet. "We must first see what they want."

One by one, Will's crew appeared on the Pearl, but with not a weapon in their hand. Barbossa came up to Will.

"Name your terms Mister Turner, so that we be on our way," Barbossa stated. Will looked around the deck.

"Where's Jack and Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Not here," Barbossa lied. "We stranded them on a certain island they are familiar with."

"So the Black Pearl is in your command, and Jack and Elizabeth are on an island?"

"Aye."

Will nodded, and signaled his crew to return to the Dutchman.

"Belay that order!" A voice shouted. "Hector Barbossa, you are nothing but a mutinous liar!"

Barbossa searched the Pearl and Dutchman with his eyes, but saw nothing. He chuckled. He bowed to no one in particular, and said, "Why thank ye."

Everyone gasped as Barbossa felt a claw grip his neck. Davy laughed as he looked into Barbossa's eyes.

"What? Is the mutinous liar scared-ah?" Davy asked. He let go of Barbossa, and stared at the crew of the Pearl. "What's the matter with all of you?" Davy chuckled. "It looks as if you've all seen a ghost."

"That may be rightfully so," Gibbs replied. "How are you still alive?"

"Let's just say Calypso sends her regards, hm?" Davy answered. He looked at Will's crew and signaled them. Several men went below deck.

"What be my pleasure to have ya aboard, Captain Jones?" Barbossa questioned.

"I'm looking for an old friend. Where is Jack Sparrow?" The men came back with Elizabeth and Jack in irons.

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mate," Jack corrected. "So sorry for Calypso to get tired of ya. I guess it's in her nature, aye?"

"How did you know, Sparra?" Davy questioned. Jack grinned.

"A little birdie told me." Davy snorted, and started walking away, but stopped in front of Elizabeth. He chuckled softly.

"Ah, the lovely Miss Swann," he acknowledged. A tentacle slithered across her cheek. "Last time I saw you, you were over young Turner, wishing he was not dying-ah." Davy glanced at Jack. "You love another, now?"

Will frowned. Elizabeth looked around.

"Yes," she replied. Davy looked to Will, who uneasily started swaying from side to side. The Pearl's crew glared at him.

"Would that be Sparrow, here?" Davy asked. Jack quickly glanced at Will. Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes."

Davy looked at her suspiciously, and chuckled.

"Prove it-ah," he challenged. Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine," she answered. She walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared into his cocoa eyes and smiled. "I love you, Jack," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. She fiercely kissed him, and all he could do was kiss back. A few whistles were heard from the Pearl's crew.

When the kiss stopped, Jack stared into her eyes with the most serious gaze her could muster. "I love you, too, Elizabeth." Elizabeth's eyes gleamed and she smiled so wide, Jack thought she was going to break her jaw. She hugged him tightly, and they both turned to stare at Davy.

It looked like Davy was terrified. He frowned, and his tentacles started a spasm. Jack held Elizabeth close.

"Then you two are a problem," he stated. Elizabeth frowned, and Davy's face looked malevolent as he said to the sky, "This is not what I suspected-ah!"

Davy spun around and clasped Will's neck with his claw.

"Irons!" Davy shouted. The Dutchman's crew locked Will and Bill in irons, and appeared back on the Dutchman. Davy grabbed Elizabeth with his tentacle hand, and started to turn around to board the Dutchman.

"No!" Jack shouted, and stuck his cutlass through him. Davy yelled in frustration. "You do love her?!"

Jack held onto his cutlass as Davy chuckled. "Did you not know, Sparra?" Davy asked as he pulled himself out of the cutlass. He turned around, and walked straight back into the cutlass until he reached the end of it. "I'm still a heartless man!" He pushed Jack back and threw Elizabeth to the deck. He slipped out Jack's cutlass, and stabbed it into the deck.

"Keep your woman Jack! You won't have her for long!" Davy shouted.

"Not what was all that for?" Barbossa questioned. "Ya come here to prove us that they love each other? Doesn't make much sense to me." Davy frowned again.

"It's just unwanted reassurance." Davy stepped onto the Dutchman and shouts of agony were heard.

Spirituous forms floated around the Flying Dutchman, screeching and screaming.

"The seas will no longer be safe! The curse is seeping through every pore of your skin, and soon, the sea will be mine!" Davy shouted. He raised his hands to the dark sky. "Poseidon! God of the Sea! Release your wrath!"

Lightening lit the ominous sky, and thunder threatened the lightning. The Flying Dutchman sped off into the powerful waves, leaving the Black Pearl to be swept off by the monstrous wind.

Jack sat against the side of the Pearl as Barbossa gave out orders to the crew. Elizabeth came up beside him, breathing heavily.

"So the end has come," Elizabeth whispered. They looked out to the stormy sea.

Mini-Jack poked his head out of Jack's hair.

"Told you he was back!" he remarked, and hid in his hair as rain started to pour down. Jack sighed, and laid his head against the side of the Pearl.

"Bugger."


	9. Chapter 9

This will explain why Davy is back, so hopefully you'll understand it. Questions are always welcome. Enjoy:)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jack," Gibbs said, standing over his captain. "This doesn't look good. If Davy Jones calls upon Poseidon, we have no chance of survivin."

"What of Calypso? Maybe she can help," Elizabeth suggested.

"No," Jack quickly replied. "That'll just make matters worse."

"How so?" Elizabeth asked.

"Poseidon is the god of the sea, and Calypso is the goddess of the sea. You don't see the conflict there?" Jack questioned.

"Then what are we to do Jack?" Barbossa asked, coming up to them. Jack eyed him cautiously. Barbossa chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm not goin to put ye in the brig again. We need your wits to get out of this one."

Jack and Elizabeth stood up, and Jack looked out to the Flying Dutchman.

"Orders captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Follow the Dutchman," Jack answered. Gibbs nodded, but then had a double-take.

"Captain?!"

"You heard me, follow them!" Jack ordered again.

"Are you mad, Jack?" Barbossa asked. Jack smiled.

"Aye. Now, how many times do I have to say it? Follow that blasted ship!"

"But why Jack?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Because someone on the Dutchman might be of some help."

-----------------------------------------------------

Will looked back at the Pearl. He sighed, and rubbed his head.

'What to do now, Turner?' he thought. 'I can't let Elizabeth get hurt, and if she truly loves Jack, then I can't let him get hurt either. Why is Jones doing this? He has his own heart. Why doesn't he kill me and get it over with? And why did he want to see if Jack and Elizabeth loved each other?' Something clicked in Will's mind.

Still in irons, Will walked over to Davy.

"You're doing this for Calypso," Will stated. Davy immediately turned around and frowned.

"What are you talking about, Turner?" he asked.

"She still loves you, and you still love her," Will said. "What does she want with Poseidon?"

Davy stared at him and sighed. He came closer to Will.

"You're going to die soon, so I might as well tell you, Turner," Davy started. He looked around, making sure no one was near to hear.

"Calypso sent me with a seal on my heart. She wants to get Poseidon in her hands to kill him. The Titan Atlas was Calypso's father, and he soon got into an affair with Rhea, Poseidon's mother. Oh, they made love, but Cronus, Poseidon's father, got suspicious. So, Rhea decided to kill Atlas. Calypso was furious, and has been ever since. And so-"

"Calypso sent you to get Poseidon, so that she will come and kill him for revenge. Then you get to sail the seas once more, and she will love you forever," Will finished. Davy chuckled.

"A very smart lad, you are, Turner. Now, I made a deal with Poseidon that if he grants me with power of the seas by spreading my curse, he can get to Calypso to end her rein of the seas. Clever, huh?"

Will nodded. "Very clever." Will looked down at his hands. They started to grow coral on them. Davy laughed.

"The curse is already spreading-ah! Wonderful!" Davy started walking off.

"Wait Jones!" Will called after him. Davy stopped. "What seal did Calypso place upon your heart?"

"If two lovers decide together, they could both stab my heart. I then, hopefully, go back to Calypso, but she decides my punishment for failing, you become normal, and the two lovers take our places." Davy stared bitterly to the Pearl. "Calypso has really thought this through, lad. Do not underestimate her."

"I would never. Only a fool would," Will replied. Davy turned around, and headed towards the deck. Will walked towards the wheel.

"Oh, and Captain Turner," Davy added. Will turned his head. "If the Pearl comes near us, make ready the guns."

Will took the helm as Davy went onto the deck and looked out to sea. Will sadly watched the Pearl get closer.

"Turn back, you fools. Turn back."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth screamed. Sea anemones sprouted on her arm. She took a knife, and started cutting them off, but more grew in their place. She looked at Jack's face and gasped. "Jack…" she whispered.

Jack turned to her, and put a hand to his face. Jellyfish tentacles swarmed on the left half of his face, except for his eye. "I know, luv."

Barbossa just stood there as his right arm grew spiky Lion fish fins. He grunted and slightly frowned at the pain, but stood still none the less.

"I'm guessing that this storm and this curse is Poseidon's fury, aye?" Barbossa asked.

"Aye, and soon every ship and man o' the sea will become like the Flying Dutchman and its crew," Gibbs replied. Jack saw coral starting to grow on the side of the Pearl.

"No!!!" Jack shouted, running over to the growth. "Not good!!" He took his cutlass from the deck, and chopped the growth away.

"Ah! Much better!" He smiled, but then his smile disappeared as the coral grew back.

Suddenly, a green mist floated around the Pearl, and started making sea-life grow all over it. Jack grimaced as the Pearl suddenly resembled the Dutchman in a way.

"Why the Pearl?!" he asked to the sky.

"There's nothin much you can do now, Capt'n," Gibbs sadly remarked. Jack stared at the Dutchman.

"Yes there is," he replied, and ran for the helm. Barbossa quickly followed behind him. "Full speed ahead! Let the wind fill these sails!" he shouted.

"What are ya doin, Jack? We're no match for the Dutchman, especially with Poseidon by their side," Barbossa stated.

"Well, we can try," Elizabeth countered, standing next to Jack. Gibbs tapped his chin, but then realized that his fingers had turned into shark teeth. He jumped slightly, but then came back to thinking.

"Maybe Calypso would be on our side, since Poseidon is one of her enemies," Gibbs said.

"Why?" Jack asked, keeping his gaze on the Dutchman.

"Because Poseidon's mother had an affair with Calypso's father, and then she killed him. Calypso's been furious since."

Jack smiled, and he turned to Elizabeth. "Gibbs, take the helm." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand, and brought her on deck.

"Jack, what are you-" Elizabeth began, but then Jack lifted his hand entwined with hers up to the ominous sky.

"Calypso," he started. "We call upon you for your help against these foul souls. We call not as traitors, no! But as lovers! Help us in this time of need, and we shall forever be in your debt. With my hand in my lovers', my call is with the up most truth, and I shall prove and seal this call of help with true love's kiss." Jack pulled Elizabeth close, and stared into her eyes.

"Do this for us, Lizzie. It must be a true love's kiss, or she will not come," Jack whispered to her. Elizabeth brought her head closer and smiled.

"Just kiss me," she answered, and Jack smiled as their lips met. They kissed passionately, and then……

----------------------------------------------

"What are they doing?" Davy questioned, peering through his spyglass. He turned to Will, and placed the spyglass to his face. Will peered through it, and looked to Davy.

"Maybe their saying their goodbyes, just in case…" Will replied.

"They die-ah," Davy finished, snapping his spyglass closed. Davy walked down the steps, and started pacing the deck. Will looked out to them, and smiled.

"Whatever you have planned, I'm sure it'll work out," Will whispered. He walked down to Davy, and something caught his eye.

Hundreds of crabs started climbing up the side of the Pearl, and onto the deck.

"Jones," Will called to him. Davy looked at him, and Will signaled for him to look to the Pearl. Davy started at it with anger.

"No!! I was supposed to call upon her!" Davy sneered. He frowned, but then smiled. He held his hands to the dark sky. "Poseidon! Your time has come! Your wrath upon Calypso may be released, as I call upon you! Now! Come!" Thunder deafened Will's hearing as Davy called out the words.

But as the thunder subsided, they heard trumpets sound in the distance. Will stared out to the stormy sea and saw dolphins and a golden chariot heading towards the Dutchman at a high speed.

Will heard Davy chuckle.

"The battle of the gods is about to begin."


	11. Chapter 11

Only 2 chapters and an epilogue left after this chapter! Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What service may I do you and your crew, Captain Sparrow?" Calypso, in the form of Tia Dalma, asked Jack. Barbossa came up next to Jack.

"It seems we're in a bit of situation, as it were," Barbossa replied, staring at Calypso.

"Davy Jones has turned us into this," Jack said, turning fully towards Calypso to show her his face. The others showed her the sea-life upon them. She gasped.

"How could he have done this? Did you join his crew?" Calypso asked. Jack shook his head. "Then he must have obtained the power from someone else."

"So, will you help us?" Elizabeth questioned. Calypso smiled.

"I still demand payment," she stated.

"We have payment," Barbossa answered. Calypso waited for the answer.

"And?" she asked. Barbossa came closer to her.

"Poseidon," he whispered.

A deep hatred burned in Calypso's eyes, and she frowned.

"Where is he?" she sneered. Jack pointed to the approaching Flying Dutchman. She turned to Jack and tried to smile. "Thank ye for calling upon me. But now I must do what is needed. I can not guarantee your safety, so be cautious as this battle rages," she alleged.

Jack nodded. "Good luck," he said. That statement made Calypso chuckle.

"Luck has always been on your side, Jack Sparrow, so it is on mine," she replied. She slowly transformed into a dark spirituous form, and started flying towards the Dutchman.

Strong winds suddenly filled the pitch black sails of the Pearl, causing the ship to lurch towards the Dutchman, and everyone staggered.

Jack and Barbossa even had trouble with keeping their hats on.

"This will be a fight to remember," Gibbs said out loud. Jack uneasily looked to the Dutchman as its cannons started making ready to fire.

"If we survive to remember it," Jack whispered and he held tightly onto Elizabeth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here they come," Will said to Davy and Poseidon.

Poseidon stood tall above everyone else, with very noticeable masculinity and a golden trident. His skin was a pale sea green and a dark robe covered his waist down. His long red hair blew furiously in the strong wind.

"May you end her rein successfully," Davy said to Poseidon. Poseidon kept his eyes out to sea.

"I suspect treachery, Captain Jones," Poseidon replied in a deep voice. "Hopefully not from you."

"Not at all," Davy lied.

Calypso's arrival was surprisingly gracefully as she stepped onto the deck. She looked to Will, and stared at him with pity. She stared at Jones with slight anger, but then to Poseidon with hatred.

"You will pay for your mother's foul deeds, Poseidon. My revenge will be swift and unmerciful," Calypso said in a loud voice that deafened even those on the Pearl.

"Your rein upon the seas will end, Calypso. You've tortured enough souls," Poseidon boomed.

Calypso looked to Davy.

"How did you get this ship back and the curse upon those who sail the seas?" she questioned.

"Me!" Poseidon answered. "We made a deal. He can rule the seas with his curse by my side, and I can rid of you!"

Calypso stared at Davy with anger and hurt. But then she saw him wink, and she then understood.

As the two gods continued to argue, Will signaled Jack and the crew to come aboard. The Pearl got close enough for them to swing over.

Jack held Elizabeth, and they swung over first, then Gibbs, and Ragetti and Pintel, and so forth, and Barbossa and some of the crew stayed behind to steer the Pearl.

'That's a daring move on Jack's part,' Will thought to himself with amusement.

As they climbed aboard, Will quickly explained to Jack and Elizabeth about Davy's plan with Calypso and the seal on his heart.

"I'm sorry, Will," Elizabeth apologized. "I didn't know anyone could've found the Chest."

"It's alright, Elizabeth. You have my forgiveness," Will replied. Elizabeth hugged him as Jack watched the two gods argue and Davy just stood there. Jack chuckled.

"So this is the great battle of gods, aye?" Jack asked.

"You will die, Calypso, as it seems you've been betrayed by your past lover," Poseidon stated. Calypso darkly chuckled.

"No, Poseidon. _You_ are the one who has been betrayed," Calypso shouted. Davy started backing away from the two gods.

"So be it," Poseidon boomed. He jumped into the angry sea, and Calypso floated into the sky.

Lightening struck the sea, and the sea roared as a monstrous whirlpool started to form.

"No," Will replied to Jack. "_This_ will be the great battle of the gods."

"Oh, no, not again," Elizabeth whispered.

Jack grimaced as he heard Gibbs yell, "Maelstrom!!!"

The two mighty ships once again sailed straight into the great storm, while the gods were just beginning their battle.


	12. Chapter 12

As Jack's and Will's crew fought off Poseidon's mermen, who had jumped from the sea onto the deck, Jack, Elizabeth, and Will were fighting Davy.

"Ha ha!" Davy chuckled as he parried Elizabeth's thrust. "You all will die, along with Poseidon, and I will rule the seas-ah!"

"You won't – get – away – with – this!" Elizabeth said while blocking every attack from Davy. Will cut in, and started battling Davy.

"Oh, I think I will!" Davy shouted as he suddenly turned around and pushed Jack against the ship. He quickly sprung around and blocked Will's attack.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted, running a merman through with her cutlass. "Where're the hearts?"

"Down in the organ room!" Will took Elizabeth's hand and flung her at Davy, and she pushed him down the stairs and onto the deck.

"I'm going to go get them," she said.

"I think you'll be needing this," Jack said smiling, while holding the Key in his hand.

"How did you - ?" Elizabeth started, but then shook her head and smiled. She ran to Jack and took the key. Will ran down on deck, and started battling Davy again.

Elizabeth started for the stairs, but Jack caught her by the arm. He pulled her close.

"Lizzie, will you marry me?" he questioned.

Elizabeth kept blinking with her mouth slightly ajar, trying to comprehend what he was saying. He patiently waited, but then flung her away as he ran a merman through just as it was about to attack her. He turned to her.

"Jack, I-" she began, but then something made the ship rock violently, and she fell down the stairs, and onto the deck.

"Hurry Elizabeth!" Will shouted. Davy tackled him as he talked, and sent them flying into the side of the ship.

Elizabeth hurriedly went below deck, leaving Jack with an unanswered proposal and at least ten mermen surrounding him.

-------------------------------------------

Jack fought off the mermen with ease, and this confused him. They had been difficult enemies not ten minutes ago, but now they seemed to be slowing down.

Jack stared out to sea, and saw something he had never seen before.

A giant human-looking water creature was battling a hurricane. But who was who? Who was Calypso, and who was Poseidon?

His question had been answered when he saw Calypso's face form in the hurricane.

Poseidon stretched out his water arms, and gripped the hurricane. Calypso extended her hurricane arms and grabbed hold on Poseidon's shoulders. The water started being sucked in, and Calypso flung Poseidon into the maelstrom, barely missing the Pearl and Dutchman.

The maelstrom subsided, and the ships were once again sailing in the intense waves as the battle of the gods continued.

-------------------------------------

Barbossa soon was upon the anchored Dutchman, and anchored the Pearl. He, and the rest of the crew, swung over to the Dutchman.

Barbossa saw Jack fighting mermen once again, but then saw Will struggling with Davy. He ran over to Davy and smacked him in the back of the head with the hilt of his cutlass.

Davy staggered around the deck, holding his now throbbing head in agony.

"Hello, Turner!" Barbossa greeted. But before Will could answer, Barbossa flung him aside and slit off a merman's head.

Soon, monstrous half-octopus, half-man creatures started swarming the deck. Will heard Barbossa chuckle.

"Looks as if we're havin octopus tonight!"

------------------------------------------

Elizabeth quickly opened the Chest and peered inside. She saw two identical hearts beating inside.

"Shit!" she whispered. "Which one is Jones'?"

She took one out and listened to the beat of it. Then she took the other out and listened again.

The second one was Will's. The nights she spent with him, curled up, her head on his chest; she knew the beat of his heart.

She tucked Will's heart in her pocket, and grabbed Davy's heart. She looked around the room, and spotted a locket.

It made her pause for a moment. She quickly grabbed it, and headed upstairs to Jack.

---------------------------------------------

Jack, Will, and Barbossa were now back to back, fighting off Davy, the mermen, and the octomen.

Elizabeth looked out to see Calypso and Poseidon fighting with lightning swords while floating just above the water. Every time the swords clashed, deafening thunder sounded in the malevolent sky.

She ran to get Jack, but stopped and smiled as they killed off the last of the octomen and mermen. Davy leaned on the side of the Dutchman, with three cutlasses pointed at him, breathing heavily.

"So, you've surround me," Davy remarked as he stood up. "But it doesn't at all matter."

He smacked Barbossa with his claw, knocking him over. He then turned to Will and kicked him with his crab leg, and sent him crashing against some barrels.

Tears streamed down Elizabeth's face as she watched Davy run Jack straight through with his cutlass.

"No!!!" she screamed, but something held her back.

The same dark spirituous forms from before were swarming all over her, pulling her hair, and tearing the flesh on her face and arms. She sobbed as she fought her way towards Jack.

The spirits tripped her, and as she started to crawl, she screamed, "Jack!!!"


	13. Chapter 13

Last chapter! Whoohoo!!! Enjoy!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Davy laughed as Jack fell to the deck, breathing heavily. Davy looked out to sea and saw Poseidon get run through by Calypso.

Lightning sprinted across the sky continuously, like a river of electricity. Thunder boomed, never stopping, like a beat of a drum.

Calypso laughed as dark clouds swirled down onto Poseidon, and sucking him up towards the heavens. She came on deck, and pressed her hand on Davy's chest. He turned into his human form, and she immediately pressed her lips against his.

Davy suddenly lurched backward, and grabbed his chest. He grunted and staggered. Calypso looked down to Elizabeth and Jack. Jack, very pale, was holding Elizabeth's hand, and their other hands were clutched to a dagger lodged into Davy's heart. The sea life on the Pearl and its crew disappeared.

The dark spirituous forms grabbed Davy, and tried to force him over board.

"I think Hades wants you, for your trickery that led to his brother's demise," Calypso whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Calypso! Please!" Davy pleaded, trying to fight off the dark spirits. "Just one more chance, Calypso….help me…" Davy started giving up, and the demons almost had him over board.

Calypso raised her hands to the sky, and brought down lightning into her palms. She struck the demons with the lightning, and they flew away with screams and screeches. She grabbed Davy's hand, and pulled him towards her.

"I shall deal with Hades later. Now, let us go," she whispered.

"Wait!" Elizabeth shouted. She ran over to Calypso and Davy. She placed the locket into Davy's hand. "This is yours."

For the first time, Davy smiled genuinely at her.

"Thank you," he replied, and held tightly onto the locket. Calypso turned to her.

"You know what must be done?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded. The crew of the Dutchman started chanting, and the Pearl's crew backed up.

Calypso smiled, and she jumped over board with Davy, and disappeared into the still raging waves.

Jack, struggling to stay alive, sat up against the Dutchman. Will laid down next to him, and Elizabeth placed his heart over his scar. Elizabeth sat down next to Jack.

"Part of the ship….part of the crew….part of the ship….part of the crew…" The Dutchman's crew chanted and Bill came over with a dagger.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Maccus stood next to Bill with the Chest.

Elizabeth and Jack nodded. Bill plunged the dagger first into Jack's chest, but Jack was already passing into the other world, so no sound came from him. Bill carefully pulled out his heart, and placed it in the Chest. Bill turned to Elizabeth.

"Go ahead," she whispered. She clutched Jack's hand and the railing of the Dutchman. Bill stabbed her chest, and slowly started to carve out her heart.

She screamed and shouted in pain and agony, and gritted her teeth. Bill pulled out her heart as the crew kept chanting. He placed it in the Chest, and Will gasped and also held onto the rail of the Dutchman.

Will's scar opened up, and his heart slowly slid in place, and his scar sealed. He breathed heavily, and placed his hand on his chest.

"I can feel it beating," he whispered.

Thunder bellowed the loudest it has ever been, and Elizabeth and Jack slowly stood up, and walked to the helm. They both placed their hands on the wheel of the Dutchman.

The storm died away, and the sea became calm, as though the storm hadn't happened. They looked at each other and smiled.

Will came up to them, and so did Barbossa and Gibbs.

"You didn't have to do that," Will said to them, looking rather sad. Jack grinned.

"But we did, dear William. And by the way," Jack began. He stared at the Pearl. "I want ya to be the Captain of the Black Pearl. I know you'll take good care of her."

Will's mouth hung open, and so did Barbossa's.

"But Jack, I-" Barbossa started.

"Will is to be captain, Gibbs the first mate, and you, Hector, are to be…" Jack's grin became wider. "Chart man, savvy?"

Elizabeth giggled, and Will smiled.

"As you wish, Captains of the Flying Dutchman," Will answered, bowing. Elizabeth came to him and hugged him.

"I will miss you, Will. Keep a whether eye on the horizon," she whispered into his ear.

Jack stared out to his new crew.

"On deck you scabrous dogs! Hands to bases! Make ready to set sail!" he shouted. The crew immediately began following orders, as the Pearl's crew swung over to the Pearl. Will stayed behind.

"I hope to see you both another day at sea. Maybe in ten years, we'll see each other in Tortuga?" Will proposed. Jack grinned and walked over to Will. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Agreed," Jack said smiling.

"Goodbye to you both. May the wind be at your back-"

"And have a following sea," Elizabeth finished. Will smiled and nodded, and swung over to the Pearl.

As the Dutchman started to sail away, Will watched from the helm, a slightly gloom look on his face.

'This isn't right. I'll fix it, someday,' Will thought to himself.

"Headin, Capt'n?" Gibbs questioned. Will grinned.

" Tortuga. I think we all need a few nights of rum and pleasurable company," Will replied. Gibbs' face brightened.

"Aye Captain!" he shouted, a huge grin on his face.

And the Pearl sailed away from the Dutchman, in a completely different direction.

---------------------------------------

Elizabeth watched the Pearl sail away in a different direction. Jack came up from behind her.

"I know you'll miss him," Jack said, also watching the Pearl sail away.

"I'll miss all of them, even Barbossa," she smirked. "Especially the Pearl."

Elizabeth felt Jack's arms snake around her waist.

"We'll see them again, don't you worry, luv," Jack said, resting his head on her shoulder. Elizabeth frowned slightly.

"But I can't help but feel that we forgot something," she said.

"You have, Lizzie." Elizabeth turned around in his arms and stared at him. "You have yet to answer me question, luv. Don't ya remember?" He asked, pretending to look offended.

"Oh!" Elizabeth, understanding dawning on her, exclaimed. "You mean…"

"Aye, that question I asked you much earlier. So?" Jack patiently waited, his grip tightening around her. She placed her hand over his scar, knowing that his heart would be beating very fast if it was still there. Jack became anxious.

"Yes," she stated simply. When she replied, Jack immediately pressed his lips hard against hers, and kissed with a fiery passion.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him equally back. She pulled away, and said huskily into his mouth, "I already want my wedding night."

Jack knew exactly what she meant, and grinned mischievously.

"Mister Turner! Take the helm! Misses Sparrow and I are not to be disturbed."

"Aye, Captain," Bill replied with a smile.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand, and they raced down towards their cabin, where their wild wedding night was about to take place.

The Dutchman sailed off into the horizon, and with a faint green flash, it disappeared.

Will saw this from a distance, and he felt sorrow pass over him. He had been given just one more chance, and he promised himself, he would return the favor.

_El Fin_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Make sure ya stay tuned in for the Epilogue!!! Hope ya enjoyed! Thanks for reading!!

:D


	14. Epilogue

Three years had passed, and Will was happily steering the Pearl over the Caribbean waters.

Gibbs was tellin the tale of Jack and the sea turtles once again, every other minute guzzling down rum and hiccuping.

Pintel and Ragetti were dancing to the fiddle Cotton was playing.

Barbossa, standing next to Will, looked out to sea with his spy glass, and charted down a small island they were passing.

"See them yet, Barbossa?" Will asked him. Barbossa shook his head.

"Not yet, Captain. I wonder if Calypso told us right," Barbossa replied. A freak wave folded over the side of the Pearl and soaked Barbossa. Will laughed.

"I think that's a 'yes'," he said, still chuckling.

Will caught wind of a faint melody, and told the crew to be quiet.

As the melody of two lockets filled the sea breeze, Will smiled as he saw the Dutchman sailing slowly in the calm waves.

"Ahoy!" Will shouted at the top of his lungs. They anchored the Pearl as the Dutchman headed their way.

When the Dutchman anchored beside the Pearl, Will swung over. He was greeted with a giant hug from Elizabeth, and a bottle of rum from Jack.

"How have you two been?" Will asked, taking a sip of rum and setting the bottle down, as Barbossa swung over from the Pearl.

"Very well, William!" Jack said, smiling greatly.

"Yes, very well indeed," Elizabeth echoed him, rubbing her stomach.

"We have great news to tell you, Will!" Jack almost shouted. Will chuckled.

"What, Jack?" he asked.

"Misses Sparrow and I…" Jack started.

"Are going to be parents!" Elizabeth finished, rubbing her slightly bulging stomach once more.

'I got here just in time,' Will thought.

"That's wonderful!" Will exclaimed.

"Jack Sparrow? A father and husband? I thought I'd never see the day!" Barbossa commented, coming up to them.

Before anybody could say anything, Barbossa walked off to talk to Bill.

"Well, have you done anything to make this place any different? It looks a bit cleaner than the last time I saw it," Will said.

"Yes. Come on, and we'll show you!" Elizabeth grabbed both Jack's and Will's hand and pulled them into the cabin.

"Is that so?" Bill questioned Barbossa.

"It is. So, I think we shouldn't be bothered, hmm?" Barbossa suggested. Bill nodded.

"I'll make sure no one disturbs the four of you," Bill vowed. Barbossa walked off to the cabin and shut the door behind them.

-----------------------------------------

"Well, what do ya think?" Jack asked. The cabin looked very, very clean, with the exception of a few empty rum bottles on the floor.

"Wow," was all Will said. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed, and Jack sat down next to her. Barbossa leaned on the bed post.

"So, what have you been up to these last three years, aye?" Jack questioned.

"Just sailing around, every once and while going to Tortuga, or pillaging some EITC armada ships that sailed away from the group," Will answered with a grin.

"We've made a lot of money from passing armada ships. We've got a few chests full of treasure," Barbossa added.

Jack stared blankly. "A few chests full?"

Will chuckled and nodded.

There was a pause of silence, and two lockets with the same melody started floating around them. Jack yawed, and suddenly passed out onto the bed.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked. Bill opened the cabin door and handed Barbossa the Chest and the Key, then left. "Hey! What are you- ?" Elizabeth questioned, but then she passed out onto the bed next to Jack.

Will took a deep breath and came over to them.

"Ready William?" Barbossa asked, holding a dagger. Will nodded, and unlocked the Chest.

"Ready."

He placed the hearts over their scars, and Barbossa plunged the dagger into Will's chest. As Will held back shouts by gritting his teeth and grunting, Barbossa carved out his heart, and placed it the Chest and locked it.

Barbossa pulled out a parchment from Calypso, and read the enchantment swiftly as instructed. The hearts slowly went into their chests, and Will's scar reappeared.

-------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke to find himself lying next to Elizabeth in the cabin of the Pearl. He suddenly felt something move in his chest.

He looked at his chest, and saw no scar, and placed his hand on it and felt his heart beating.

"Ah!" he shouted. Elizabeth jolted up in bed.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

Jack quickly started to undo her armor and started tugging at her shirt. She started blushing.

"Well, Jack. If you want to, we can lock the-" Elizabeth started, but then Jack pressed his palm against her chest and felt her heart beating.

"Ah!" he shouted again. She felt her heart beating and then felt his.

"Jack? Are we-?" she started, looking around the cabin.

"We're human again. We on the Pearl…Will!" Jack shouted again. He saw a parchment on his desk. He read it aloud:

_Dear Jack and Elizabeth, _

_ You are probably wondering why you're on the _ _Pearl__ and your hearts are once again in your bodies. With help from Calypso, I have taken back your duties so you can live your lives with happiness and your new child. Don't fret, for we will see each other soon enough. In seven years, we'll see each other in __Tortuga__, remember? Anyways, I send my regards and please notify me when the child is born. You gave me just one more chance, and I decided to return the favor. I will miss you both, and hope to see you on the seas. May the wind be at your back, and have a followin' sea. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Will Turner _

"Amazing man, Turner," Jack said with a grin.

"Do you realize what he just gave us? Gave _you_, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"What?"

"He gave you what you've been asking for, for quite a while," Elizabeth said, and she kissed him.

"And what might be that, luv?" Jack questioned, kissing her neck.

She stared into his kohl lined brown eyes, and hugged him tight.

"He gave you….just one more chance."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hope you've enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for reading! **

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**Voting time!! Two polls, one answer each, savvy? **

**1 - Vote 'yes' or 'no' for a sequel to this story  
**

**2 - Vote (if I do write a sequel, according to the poll above) if Jack's and Elizabeth's child should be a 'boy' or 'girl' **

**Vote in reviews!! Can't wait to hear from you, mates! **

**- The Sea Sparrow**


	15. About the Voting

**About the Voting**

**The voting will end July 29th, 2007, savvy? That will give anybody who wants to or needs to vote plenty of time to get their votes in. Once the voting is done I will tally the votes. If it's a no to the sequel, I'll make up a totally new story. If it is a yes, it might take me a few days to come up with a storyline for the sequel, and then I'll get to work. **

** Thanks again for reading! Remember to get your votes in! **

**Lots of Pirate Love,**

**The Sea Sparrow  
**


	16. Attention!

**ATTENTION!!!**

**It's a yes for the sequel and...it's a girl!! Jack and Lizzie's baby will be a girl, and I'm thinking of the plot and story lines of me sequel. It's called "Betrayal in the Shadows", so be on the look out for it, savvy? Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy the next story in my trilogy...oops...I just ruined the surprise...see ya! **

**- Sea Sparrow**


End file.
